This invention relates to a hospital bed for invalids who can not get up on their own to use the bathroom or who can not control when they go to the bathroom. Previously, there was no way of easily caring for these patients and their beds constantly had to be changed. As this is inconvenient and messy, a need arised to provide a sanitary means of using the bathroom while still in bed.